


Ступай легко (мои ты топчешь грезы)

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: — Борис, — тупо позвал Тео, — люди что, думают, что мы встречаемся?— Конечно, постоянно. Наверное, потому, что мы оба геи.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 20





	Ступай легко (мои ты топчешь грезы)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [delicate (isn’t it?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778881) by [Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae). 



> Переведено для команды [ WTF The Goldfinch 2020](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661787)
> 
> Бета: [Фоернутая](https://paroleoziose.diary.ru/)

Синий. Зеленый. Фиолетовый. Синий. Красный. Белый. Пурпурный. Синий. Синий. Красный. Синий.

Что бы там ни говорили, но когда ты кристально чист, ночные огни Нью-Йорка казались даже ярче. Тонкие лучи света, скользящие по грязным стеклам такси (слишком грязным — это вам не официальный перевозчик), размывались и смешивались медленнее, да, но своим ясным умом ты воспринимал их четче. И еще резче, если болела голова — а у Тео она болела.

Его головную боль звали Борис: тот, черт бы его побрал, расположился прямо по центру заднего сидения такси, вместо того, чтобы, допустим, занять дальнее левое у окна — свободное и просторное — как сделал бы любой вменяемый человек. Но Борис никогда не был вменяемым, охотно признавал этот факт и слишком уж активно им наслаждался. В последний год или около того Тео научился с этим мириться. Микродозы Бориса — когда они оба оказывались дома одновременно — были слишком ничтожны, чтобы всерьез подсесть. Впрочем, это уже был не Вегас, да и Тео с тех пор вырос. Все менялось.

Подперев рукой подбородок, он завороженно глядел в окно, пока неоновые огни каждые несколько секунд раскрашивали его лицо в новые цвета. У водителя за толстой пластиковой перегородкой едва слышно играла какая-то попса; краем глаза Тео видел, как Борис пялится, умудряясь не моргать последние секунд тридцать.

Не меняя позы, Тео на него покосился.

— Что?

— А что? — повторил Борис почти без насмешки и тут же закатил глаза.

— Ты на меня пялишься. Все-таки успел чем-то закинуться в туалете перед нашим уходом, или чтxо?

Борис на долю секунды сморщил лоб, а потом сухо рассмеялся:

— Нет! Вечно у тебя один ответ на все, боже. Просто смотрел.

— На меня? — полоснул его взглядом Тео.

— Да, Поттер, на тебя. Это что, теперь преступление?

Внутренности обдало внезапным жаром, и Тео снова уставился на проносящиеся мимо магазины.

— Мне все равно. Делай что хочешь.

Борис в ответ вздохнул.

— Ну, не надо так, чего ты. Сегодня было здорово! Кто-то мог бы даже сказать «весело»! И ты улыбнулся целых шестнадцать раз!

На это Тео резко повернул к нему голову и посмотрел с удивлением.

— Ты что, считал?

Борис подвигал бровями:

— Подумал, что пора вести учет. Может, смогу поднять показатели до более приемлемых.

— Иди нахер, — беззлобно отозвался Тео. Посылали они друг друга с той же частотой, с которой другие использовали ласковые прозвища: разве что у них все было исключительно платонически, по-свойски. Борис заулыбался.

— Давай семнадцать. Ради меня.

Тео растянул губы в самой притворной улыбке за всю свою жизнь и спустя пару секунд снова одарил Бориса сердитым взглядом.

— Вот тебе. Доволен?

— Не то слово, — благожелательно отозвался Борис. — Так, что у нас есть дома?

«У нас?» — подумал Тео, но промолчал. Да, когда Борис приезжал в Нью-Йорк по делам, он и правда привык останавливаться в квартире над магазинчиком. Тео сам дал ему ключи на случай своих командировок — но все же он не считал, что в это ситуации уместно было говорить о «них». В квартире из вещей Бориса только и обреталось, что запасное пальто. И зубная щетка. И пижамы, но лишь из-за того, что пижамы Тео ему были велики. А зубная щетка — исключительно потому, что иное было бы негигиенично.

Да тут и говорить не о чем: просто двое друзей жили в одной квартире по соображениям здравого смысла и удобства и иногда одновременно пользовались ванной — она же, черт побери, единственная в квартире! И что теперь, Тео надо было просто взять и дать Борису шиковать под горячим душем, сколько ему вздумается, будто он какой-то шведский принц? Или позволить не отмыть умывальник от своей же зубной пасты? Или еще — впрочем, ладно, мысль понятна. 

И все же.

Все же. На секунду Тео задумался, а что у них и правда есть дома? К счастью, пить дальше не хотелось — ему нравилась его нынешняя приятная расслабленность. Да и ужин оказался сытным. В принципе, они могли бы посмотреть фильм, но у него не было настроения терпеть выкрутасы Бориса, который сначала бы десять минут выбирал язык субтитров, а потом каждые пять секунд жал бы на паузу, чтобы попросить Тео пояснить ему слово. Пойти спать? Или рановато?

— Давай испечем пирог, — ни с того ни с сего заявил Борис, и Тео опешил.

— Пирог? — неверяще переспросил он. Борис с энтузиазмом закивал, похоже, всерьез проникшись этой идеей.

— Да! Мы не брали десерт, а Китси тебе яблок привезла из Вермонта, и еще слишком рано, чтобы спать, в пятничный-то вечер! Давай, Поттер, будет весело!

— Борис, ты вообще знаешь, как печь яблочный пирог? Потому что я вот не знаю. И у Хоби поваренной книги нет. 

Борис лишь беспечно махнул рукой.

— Ну погуглим! Длинное вступление о судьбе какой-нибудь старушки читать не станем, потом ты порежешь яблоки, я выберу лучшие — и все в духовку. Раз плюнуть.

— Нет, — уперся Тео, — не раз плюнуть. Да у нас даже, скорее всего, и ингредиентов нужных нет, кроме яблок.

— Ну так заглянем к бакалейщику!

— В десять вечера? Что-то не хочется, чтоб меня сегодня ограбили, спасибо большое.

Борис не скрываясь окинул его многозначительным взглядом с ног до головы.

— Сними пальто, и, может, постарайся выглядеть не так слащаво?

— Борис, сейчас чертов январь. А это перуанская шерсть. Я не сниму пальто.

Он всплеснул руками.

— Ладно, тогда я схожу! Дай мне список, я все куплю!

— Ладно! — огрызнулся Тео и тут же замер. — Подожди. А когда это я успел согласиться?

— А что, разве не соглашался? — невинно поинтересовался Борис, почти наверняка специально хлопая при этом ресницами. — Яблочный пирог, Поттер. Отличное зимнее угощение.

— Яблочный пирог едят осенью, идиот.

Внезапно пластиковая перегородка в машине опустилась и водитель застучал по рулю.

— Если вы двое не возражаете, — угрюмо начал он, — я бы тут хотел выиграть дочке подарок в конкурсе на радио, но нихрена из-за вас не слышу. Может, вы, голубки, продолжите ругаться на пару тонов тише?

На слове «голубки» Тео мгновенно покраснел и тут же заткнулся. Борис показал водителю средний палец, а тот ответил тем же и снова поднял перегородку, бормоча что-то об этих «современных невоспитанных расфуфыренных геях». Борис откинулся на спинку и вздохнул.

— Так, о чем это мы?

— О яблочном пироге, — слабо отозвался Тео, все еще не отошедший от слов водителя. Борис, кажется, и не заметил его переживаний, а может, ему было все равно: в конце концов, он ведь пользовался женским парфюмом.

— Да, точно, спасибо. Так вот, не важно, что яблочный пирог не зимний десерт. Поищи рецепт, дай мне список, я спущусь в магазинчик у дома, а ты пока прогреешь духовку. Вернусь как раз в срок, хлоп-хлоп-хлоп, и бабах! Пирог.

— Борис, — тупо позвал Тео, — люди что, думают, что мы встречаемся?

— Конечно, постоянно. Наверное, потому, что мы оба геи. Так, а как ты смотришь на шарик ванильного мороженого сверху?

— Да, хорошо, только поторопись домой, чтобы не успело растая... Прости, что?!

Борис нахмурился.

— Ты... без мороженого тогда?

У Тео лицо из мертвенно бледного вмиг покраснело до яркого багрянца.

— Я не... я не гей! А ты гей? Ты думал, что я гей? Почему ты мне не сказал, что ты гей?!

— Поттер, мне нужен четкий ответ насчет мороженого.

— Да как ты сейчас, мать твою, можешь думать о мороженом?! — взвыл Тео с такой громкостью, что водитель вытянул руку и заколотил по перегородке. 

Борис взглянул непонимающе.

— Да легко. Я гей, ты гей, мы идем домой печь пирог, и мне нужно знать, покупать ли мороженое. Может, лучше коричное?

— Я не гей, Борис, — с нажимом произнес Тео. Весь напряженный, он теперь сидел полностью развернувшись к нему. Борис в ответ засмеялся пуще прежнего, и у Тео кровь вскипела: чем больше тот хохотал, тем жарче ему становилось. — Борис, я не гей.

Тот фыркнул и попытался собраться.

— Поттер, да я про тебя понял раньше, чем про себя самого. С первой секунды в школе заподозрил: огромные очки, объемный свитер, эта твоя гейская вальяжная походочка. Прямо как у Попчика.

— Не смей говорить, что я ходил, как наша чертова собака! — заорал Тео во всю глотку.

— Все верно, прости. Ты до сих пор так ходишь.

Водитель сделал заключительный удар в перегородку, и Тео резко отвернулся, сложив руки на груди. Уличные огни, будто нож для колки льда, вонзались ему в череп, и он сжал челюсть до боли. Сзади Борис издал какой-то озадаченный звук. 

— Поттер?

— Не разговаривай со мной.

Он вздохнул.

— Поттер. Тео. Ну же, — Борис попытался положить ему руку на плечо, но Тео стряхнул ее. — Ой, да ради всего святого.

Тео стоически молчал, и, тяжело выдохнув, Борис засунул руки в карманы и подвинулся к нему поближе.

— Ты сам начал.

— Нихрена подобного, — холодно ответил Тео. Борис покачал головой.

— Не это. А то. Нас. Ты знал, что сам меня первым поцеловал, да?

Внезапно Тео снова стало очень жарко, и он слегка повернулся к Борису.

— Я... что?

Тот вздернул одно плечо.

— Ты был пьян. Я был пьян и обдолбан, — он фыркнул, — у тебя изо рта страшно воняло.

— Это потому, что ты вечно брал нам самое дешевое пиво в магазине, — на секунду Тео забыл про свой праведный гнев, и Борис улыбнулся.

— Ну, я знаю, как сделать парню приятное, да?

Тео уже честно собирался что-то ответить, как такси резко затормозило у обочины, и их с Борисом отбросило назад в изношенные, сплошь покрытые пятнами сидения. Посыл был предельно ясен: убирайтесь вон из машины.

Тео выбрался на тротуар, открыв лицо по-зимнему жалящему нью-йоркскому воздуху, и поспешил поднять воротник, укрывшись за ним от холода. Следом через ту же дверь вылез и Борис, посмеиваясь над его бесконтрольной дрожью.

— Вегас тебя испортил, Поттер. На улице дай бог минус пять.

Все еще не испытывая особенно нежных чувств к Борису, Тео одарил его желчным взглядом из-за воротника.

— Ты пробыл там дольше моего.

— Да. Но у меня было больше времени привыкнуть к холодному климату: по сравнению с украинскими эти зимы как тропический курорт, — он широко ухмыльнулся во весь рот. — Перуанская шерсть только выглядит красиво, но не греет, да?

— Борис, это пальто стоило шестьсот баксов.

Тот неверяще расхохотался.

— Ну, тогда тебя надули! Деньги не греют — ты просто замерзнешь до смерти с карманами, полными бумаги.

Тео засунул руку в пальто и нащупал ключи.

— Тогда пошли уже скорее внутрь, засранец ты эдакий.

Но Борис, взбежав по ступенькам, ведущим в магазин Хоби, встал перед входной дверью и загородил ее. 

— Ты на меня злишься, — выпятил он нижнюю губу в притворной обиде.

— Да, — фыркнул Тео, — злюсь. Какое тонкое наблюдение. Двигай давай.

Борис не послушал.

— Я так и не понял, почему. Что я такого ужасного сказал? Ты таков, каков есть, нечего стыдиться. Ты мужчина, работаешь с антикварной мебелью и носишь пальто из чертовой перуанской шерсти, Поттер, не то чтобы никто про тебя так не думал.

Вместо ответа Тео схватил Бориса за руку и попытался сдвинуть его с дороги, но тот не поддался.

— Теодор.

— Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты, мать твою, — процедил Тео сквозь зубы, — оставить эту тему?

— Нет.

— Какого хрена, кошмар ты ходячий?! — прорычал Тео с горящими глазами Борису прямо в лицо — тот стоял на ступеньку выше, отчего они сравнялись в росте. Борис в ответ приподнял и опустил брови.

— Потому что чем быстрее ты признаешь, что я прав, тем скорее мне достанется поцелуй на удачу и мы сможем зайти внутрь.

— Да я сейчас даже руку тебе добровольно не пожму, тебе придется меня заставить! — заявил Тео, будучи уверенным в том, что Борис шутит, блефует или в целом просто невероятная сволочь. Пять секунд спустя он понял, что ошибался.

Борис (чертов Борис, саркастичный, бесшабашный, невыносимый Борис) схватил его за лацканы пальто и притянул в поцелуй настолько пылкий, что Тео покачнулся. Голова пошла кругом, ноги онемели. У Бориса были сильные руки и мягкие губы — на вкус, как насыщенное вино, которое они пили под конец вечера — и целовался он c той непреклонностью, что превращает метафоры в настоящие ушибы. Он отстранился, не скрывая своего удовольствия от того, насколько ошеломленным выглядел Тео.

— Ну вот. Как вы тут любите говорить, «за права геев». Теперь пирог?

— Я ног не чувствую, — пробормотал Тео с расширенными донельзя зрачками. Борис на это искренне и мягко усмехнулся. 

— Боже, Поттер. Какая же ты мелкая дешевая шлюшка.

— Я тебя на пятнадцать сантиметров выше.

Тот опять рассмеялся и постучал пальцем ему по кончику носа.

— Но два других моих заявления ты не опроверг.

Тео наконец пришел в себя, расправил плечи и склонил голову, пытаясь прогнать проклятый румянец, обжигающий кожу. Он потер то место, до которого дотронулся Борис, и бросил:

— Отстань.

Тот мягко взял его руку в свою и сжал. Потом поднес ко рту и легко коснулся губами костяшек, покрытых бледными, как падающий снег, шрамами, оставшимися еще со времен Вегаса от всех их драк. 

— Почему ты так этого боишься? Тео. Это же всего лишь я.

— Ага, — едва слышно произнес Тео, оставшийся без кислорода в тот момент, как Борис до него дотронулся. — Это и правда ты, — ни вопросительной интонации, ни разочарования. Пожалуй, с последним у него не вышло бы даже при всем его старании.

Раньше Борис ему снился. Да и сейчас тоже, но иначе: после Амстердама они оба изменились. Раньше было так: Борис безумен и нетрезв, хватает неловко, зубы его слишком остры, а глаза как у лисицы, вокруг них кружатся и падают перья, и Тео истекает кровью из тронутого белизной клюва. Борис умирает, или убивает Тео, или они, словно Бонни и Клайд, погибают вместе в водовороте дыма и обрывков холста, пронизанных солнечным светом. Все размыто. Привкус текилы. Танец на грани плохого сна и ночного кошмара.

А потом случился Антверпен; они сидели на диване, смотрели низкопробные фильмы и руками ели с тарелки холодного лосося. И пока на экране гремели взрывы, они практически касались друг друга. Борис все еще был под кайфом, Тео чуть получше — а весь мир ощущался как набухшая от воды картина. После этого сны Тео стали приятнее: Борис, устроившийся у него под боком, пофыркивающий, как щенок. Ему сложновато было привыкнуть к тому, как часто и много сейчас получалось спать, но лучше уж эти пропитанные чувством вины ложные воспоминания, чем очередной кошмар с оторванными конечностями и кровью на мраморе.

Раньше он думал, Борис сожрет его живьем. Но сейчас, когда он увидел его таким, с потемневшими глазами и приоткрытым ртом, с поблескивающими от снега в свете фонарей волосами, Тео задумался: когда они наконец переступят порог, не случится ли все как раз наоборот. «Скажи мне „да“, — отчаянно подумал он, — скажи, что мне это позволено, скажи, что я не порченый, скажи, что можно перестать сражаться».

— Поттер, — Борис как-то по-детски взмахнул ресницами, смаргивая налипшие на них снежинки. — Могу я...

— Да, — оборвал его Тео, которому стало все равно, за сколько отдать свою душу. Борис поцеловал его с таким же отчаянным желанием, как и в первый раз — только сейчас Тео наконец заметил; Борис был жаден, голоден и совершенно не волновался, что кто-то увидит их прямо у входа. Одной рукой он схватился за его спину, а другую крепко, до острой боли, запустил в волосы и сжал. Тео чувствовал себя легче воздуха.

Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и Тео понял, что если сейчас же не зайти внутрь, его снова затянет черная дыра Борисова поплывшего взгляда и они оба замерзнут в этом снегу до смерти. Было ли опасно или, наоборот, прекрасно испытывать такие чувства, Тео теперь совершенно не волновало.

— Помнишь, как я сказал, что ты единственный пацан, с которым я спал? — хрипло спросил Борис, все еще сжимая его пальто подрагивающими пальцами. Тео молча кивнул, и Борис, похожий в этот момент на какого-нибудь порочного эльфийского короля, ухмыльнулся. — Это все еще так.

— Чертов ублюдок, — с нежностью произнес Тео и распахнул дверь, утягивая Бориса за собой внутрь.


End file.
